


[podfic] love is the new feel awful

by 1001cranes, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Foul Language, Gun Violence, M/M, Podfic, Secrets, Stalking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Gerard Way, a Cartoon Network peon in possession of the world’s worst taste in men, may have finally found the perfect boyfriend. Or a serial killer."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] love is the new feel awful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quintenttsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintenttsy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [love is the new feel awful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/237517) by [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes). 



 

**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**

 

 **Length:** 02:54:20

 

 **Download link:** This podfic is available as a zipped mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/love%20is%20the%20new%20feel%20awful.zip) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
